


[龙薄]龙吻

by LesMackerel



Category: S & C
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMackerel/pseuds/LesMackerel
Kudos: 1





	[龙薄]龙吻

-龙吻  
  
白曜星君的洞府一直太过冷清，其他散仙其实都知道。  
龙族天生丰神俊朗，从来都不缺自荐枕席的思慕者，大多都是年纪早早就开了窍。  
  
星君府中连个通房都没有，司乐仙君谢敛昀还取笑过他。  
“怎么会是我不行。”龙笳正经道：“这种事要和喜欢的人做。”  
“嘁——”  
  
玩笑没过多久，蓬莱那边传来消息，说是东君座下的黑天鹅误吞灵药，竟一夕化得人身成了散仙。  
东君疲于天界诸事，给他取名作薄玦，送了些丹药早早就赶了出去。  
薄玦仙君一不会仙法，二不懂局势，独游云雾虚无之中，赤着足走路不稳。  
  
龙笳听见消息登时冲了出去，化作龙身腾转而去，转头就把那身披玄衣的小羽仙叼回家里。  
当初他拜在东君座下听道，一瞧见那天鹅就觉得心里喜欢，舍不得他受半点委屈。  
  
但到底还是来迟了几步。  
薄玦已经误服丹药解饿，蜷在云中藏着，脖颈灼烫。  
龙笳把他抱回碧玉榻上，手一招便取了汤药过来，小声哄着他喝。  
“小玦……”他伸手探他额间的汗：“先喝药。”  
那些丹药确实好，一颗都可以抵数百年的修为。  
可薄玦到底体质特殊，根基未全，克化不动。  
  
先是脖颈脸颊上浮着红，接着眼睛都湿漉漉的，蕴着茫然又委屈的雾意。  
薄玦刚化形不久，说话也只有残缺字句，偏生还绷着从前的凛然冷气，不肯放松下来。  
他筋脉被丹药制住，此刻即使惊悸慌乱都不能动弹，仿佛任由宰割的猎物。  
龙笳连着施了四五个寒魄咒都不得章法，抱着他轻声道：“是我，我喂过你白罗鱼啊。”  
黑天鹅眸光已经渐渐失去焦距，被燥热感激的只想蹭些什么东西。  
  
龙笳心道不好，匆匆掐诀施法把前后屏障放下，解开衣袍用冰凉胸膛抱他。  
龙族原本就体血寒凉，饮血可以解毒消淤，在这一刻再适合不过。  
薄玦急促地抽了一口气，不受控制地将脸颊和手臂靠了过去。  
“不怕不怕，我帮你。”龙笳一手抚着他如瀑墨发，任由美人躲在他怀中发抖，右手穿过宽大织羽袍，从修长大腿一路轻抚而上，碰触那已经昂扬滚烫的存在。  
在冰冷指尖抚上圆润顶端的那一刻，薄玦战栗地又抽了一口气，脖颈紧靠在他的颈间埋首发抖。  
“呜……”他只能发出破碎的声音：“哈……”  
龙笳下意识地吻他的脖颈。  
美人肤白唇薄，周身都又烫又湿。  
他皮肤冷如淡玉，在快感袭来时会扬首绷腰，颈侧血管都依稀可见。  
  
薄玦依稀知道抱他的男人是从前亲近过的人，此刻又急又乱，只能喘息着去寻他的唇。  
龙笳却以为他想躲开自己，低声又道：“不讨厌我好不好？等帮你把浮热解了，我就离——”  
美人侧着头吻上了他的唇。  
  
他们都是第一次接吻，生涩笨拙不得妙处，快速碰了一下便匆匆分开。  
薄玦单手按着他的手腕让套弄不要停下，喘息呜咽中又挺身去蹭他的脸颊，意识模糊地讨第二个吻。  
龙笳一时间不确定他是喜欢还是不喜欢，怔在原地手中濡湿，任他吻自己的唇角，又细细地舔那圆润唇珠。  
突然他的坐怀不乱崩了个干净。  
“薄玦……”男人低声道：“你不要这样。”  
薄玦不熟悉这具身体，还想如天鹅般与他交颈缠绵，细长双臂勾着他的脖颈不肯松开，支起身断续再度索吻。  
龙笳反手把他按在碧玉床上，带着粗茧的掌心刮擦按揉，极快地拢住套弄。  
下流的噼啪声响接连飘散，美人躺在幽瀑般的墨发中突然瞳眸一缩，张口咬住他肩头就泄了出来。  
  
可他如飞鸟啄竹实般咽下太多丹药，一次根本不够。  
薄玦额间颈侧已经都绯红一片，细汗与清液白浊混在一处，蹭的两个人衣袍都狼狈不堪。  
龙笳叹了口气，俯身去解他的系带。  
前后一乱动，宽松云袍原本就已经遮掩不多。  
薄玦眼神迷离着不知道他要做什么，呜咽两声又去寻吻。  
龙笳索性把指腹给他叼着，倾身边解系带边舔吻他的胸前。  
唇间温热触碰柔软尖端的那一刻，薄玦忽的弓起了腰身，呜咽着想往后逃。  
太过尖锐的快感让他有些恐惧。  
男人单手搂住他，垂眸舌尖打转，又引着他缠吻不止。  
  
他们仍不清楚该如何接吻。  
是唇面急促碰撞，是舌与齿交缠不放，还是该舔舐啃咬唇线？  
薄玦只知道接吻是舒服的，磨蹭是舒服的。  
他再度扬起脖颈，发出折翼一般的脆弱呜咽声。  
不够，要更多。  
  
龙笳顺手把他又揉射一回，沾了白浊去扩张后穴。  
几个术法施下来，芦荟的粘稠汁水随之沁凉浸润，他把指节探了进去。  
“嘶——”  
薄玦吃痛地支起身子，眼角垂了泪。  
他是清冷又失魂的羽仙。  
龙笳俯身吻他的泪，如同安抚般再度舔吻他的脖颈和锁骨，修长指节寸寸开扩。  
然后抵到软栗般的一处。  
“呜！”  
龙笳眼中含了笑，指尖微摇。  
“这里？”  
快感喷薄到让薄玦痉挛着又射了一回，细长手指紧扣在他手臂旁掐的发白。  
龙笳俯首吻他的长发，指尖继续刮蹭那处。  
“嗯？喜不喜欢？”  
“呜——哈——”  
方才还体贴温柔的仙君突然恶劣起来，竟抱着他摇起手腕。  
薄玦被快意激的瞳眸失焦，在进出碰撞中断续喘息出声。  
他不会妖童媛女的那些吟哦春语，只能双手交叠挂在男人的脖颈旁，又可怜又冷然的喘息抽气。  
  
“嗯……”男人俯身舔掉他腰侧的白浊，温声道：“香的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
